


The Walls Start Shaking, The Earth Was Quaking

by Obscure_ramblings



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Earthquakes, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, POV Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscure_ramblings/pseuds/Obscure_ramblings
Summary: Never let it be said that Nicky didn’t know how to prioritise. When he was focused on something, he invariably saw it through to completion, regardless of what else was going on around him. This was not to say he was unaware of his surroundings; no, he simply rolled with what happened and stuck to his goal.So when the earthquake hit while he was balls-deep in Joe, who was just starting to make those breathy little whines that drove Nicky wild, it took him approximately 0.5 seconds to make the decision. He was going to see this through.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 171





	The Walls Start Shaking, The Earth Was Quaking

**Author's Note:**

> Title from You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC because the ridiculous specificity of how well those lyrics fit this context made me lollllllll

Never let it be said that Nicky didn’t know how to prioritise. When he was focused on something, he invariably saw it through to completion, regardless of what else was going on around him. This was not to say he was unaware of his surroundings; no, he simply rolled with what happened and stuck to his goal.

So when the earthquake hit while he was balls-deep in Joe, who was just starting to make those breathy little whines that drove Nicky wild, it took him approximately 0.5 seconds to make the decision. He was going to see this through. 

He tightened his grip around Joe’s fingers, which were threaded through his own and pinned down to the sheets next to the riotous spill of dark curls that spread over the sheets around Joe’s head. A bright purple blindfold covered Joe’s eyes, tucked closely against the long bridge of his nose, and his dark pink mouth was open below it. The noises that spilled out each time Nicky thrust inside him were a siren call.

Nicky leaned down and captured the next moan, and Joe eagerly kissed him back, rolling his hips up to draw Nicky deeper inside. The drag of his cock sliding in and out of the tight heat of Joe’s ass, slicked by the copious amounts of lube and spit Nicky had pressed into him earlier, was fast steering them both towards the peak.

The walls shook around them and Nicky leaned back, hiked Joe’s thighs up further around his waist. He licked his palm and wrapped it around the flushed, leaking length of Joe’s cock, savouring the uptick in volume this action drew out.

“Uh, yes, Nicky, please.” Joe chanted as Nicky rocked into him, letting the rhythm of his hips and the jolting movement that swayed the bed under them push Joe’s cock through the tunnel formed by his fingers.

Joe was biting down on his lower lip now, muffling his sounds, and Nicky was having none of that. “Joe, you feel so good, taking me in so well. I want to see you come all over my hand.”

The flush spreading across Joe’s chest let Nicky know his words were having the intended effect. The irregular jerks of the quake made it hard to keep up his steady pace, but he did his best, gaze dropping to where his cock was spearing inside Joe, spreading him wide then drawing back, only to push in again. 

He looked up at Joe’s face. “Come for me, Yusuf.” Even with Joe’s eyes hidden behind the blindfold, Nicky could still see the exact moment he tipped over the edge. Joe’s mouth dropped open again, freeing the delicious noises he made as he spilled in thick, white stripes across his abdomen, clenching down around Nicky’s cock and pulling him along too with a sharp sound of ecstasy. Nicky’s hips worked, chasing every last moment of the high as his orgasm peaked and he came in a hot, wet rush.

Joe’s legs relaxed, falling from their formerly tight grip around Nicky’s waist, and Nicky collapsed, mostly on top of Joe’s body, one arm braced at his side to soften the landing. The earthquake finally slowed, one last small tremor rattling through the room.

“Ahhhh,” Joe sighed, replete, the movement shifting Nicky’s weight where he was draped across Joe. He raised a hand to slide the blindfold off his face, blinking a few times to clear his vision. “Uh. Nicky?” his voice was confused.

“Hmm?” Nicky was still panting a little into the side of Joe’s neck, trying to catch his breath.

“Did we…did we do this?” Joe was looking around, taking in the drawers hanging open on the dresser across the room, the books and other assorted items strewn across the floor, the mirror tilted at an angle and the water glass precariously close to the edge of the bedside table. Joe reached out a hand and nudged the glass back to a safer spot.

Nicky couldn’t help but laugh, and the movement caused his softening cock to slide out of Joe, followed by the slow trickle of his come, trailing down between their bodies. “My heart, I do not think even we possess the ability to move the earth with the power of our love.” He tucked a kiss under Joe’s ear, just at the edge of his beard. Rubbed his cheek in a little, enjoying the soft scratch against his own bare skin.

As close as he was, he couldn’t help but feel it when Joe’s jaw moved, curling up in a smile. “I’m not so sure about that. It seems you rocked more than just my world tonight, habibi.” Nicky snickered and Joe joined in, running a hand up Nicky’s ribs to tickle him and draw the laughter out further.

Another small aftershock rolled through the room, and Nicky watched as the mirror swayed and the surface of the water shifted and swirled. “Just when I think we’ve tried everything. Even now you still surprise me, my heart.” Joe pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

One of their phones buzzed from somewhere on the floor and Joe leaned over the edge of the bed to retrieve it. After searching fruitlessly for a few moments, he finally came back with an armful of items, discarding a volume of poetry, a half-empty bottle of lube and a faded black shirt bearing the legend, “Keep calm and carry yarn” above a picture of a ball of wool and knitting needles, which had once been Joe’s but had since been claimed by Nicky, before finally locating the phone. He tapped the screen and snorted at the message showing there, passing it over to Nicky so he could read it too. “Nile wants to know if we felt the earthquake.”

Nicky grinned, typing slowly with one finger and reading his response out loud to Joe. “Joe missed it. His senses must be faulty.” He pictured the aggrieved look on Nile’s face as she read this.

“Ha!” Joe propped his head on Nicky’s chest, twirling the pad of a finger idly around one pink nipple, smiling when it beaded up under his attentions. “It’s early still. What do you say we make this bed rock again?” Joe waggled his eyebrows as he dropped the lube on Nicky’s chest.

Growling playfully, Nicky lunged at Joe and rolled him over onto his back, settling in the vee of his legs. “Rock and roll, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to anyone else who’s been caught out mid-fuck by an earthquake! No? Just me, then? Damn…
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment if you enjoyed this and/or would also like to overshare about when something unexpected intervened in your fornication attempts ahahaha.


End file.
